


The Hologram and the Ivy

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas schmoop. Mistletoe is doubleplusgood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hologram and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> RD characters aren't mine, but I respect Doug Naylor more than I do Chuck Lorre, so Imma let him keep them.
> 
> Unbetaed, copypastaed from Tumblr. Written for what-on-io, who had a sad.
> 
> * * *

'This is more ridiculous than your childish obsession with that advent calendar,' Rimmer grumbled.

Lister just grinned at him, which was possibly the most irritating response that he could give, and glanced pointedly upward at the greenery perched precariously over the bunkroom door.

'Apart from anything else, that's not real mistletoe. It's not even fake mistletoe. It's  _holly_ , Lister. You’re not even trying any more.’

'I think you'll find I can be  _extremely_  tryin’, if you push it,’ Lister said, still grinning.

Rimmer sighed and wound his arms around Lister’s shoulders. ‘I kiss you first thing every morning and last thing every night, even when you haven’t brushed your teeth, which is most of the time,’ he said, his lips half an inch from Lister’s. ‘What makes this particular kiss so important?’

Lister’s hands latched onto him, pressing into the small of his back and pulling him closer. ‘Tradition, man. I’m the last human alive. We need to keep the old traditions going.’

'I suppose that's meant to excuse the disappearance of all the recyc faux-rum.'

'Christmas puddin'.'

'And that unsightly green  _thing_  in the midsection.’

'Pine trees are hard to come by in space, I had to make do.'

'The tinsel on all the consoles in the cockpit…'

'No, actually, that was the Cat… you know, shiny things…' Lister tried to close the gap between them, but Rimmer tilted his head back, the corners of his lips twitching with amusement.

'Was it entirely necessary to cover Kryten with fairy lights?'

'There's no law against creating  _new_  traditions.’

Rimmer gave in. ‘Maybe one of those traditions could involve toothpaste?’ he said hopefully.

Lister parted his lips and exhaled softly against Rimmer’s mouth; the finely tuned hard-light hologram senses brought Rimmer the scent of mild spearmint. ‘Like that?’

'Mmmm.'

This time the gap did close between them, and stayed closed for a good long time, and Rimmer decided that this was a tradition that could stay.

He was still going to throw away the unsightly green thing in the midsection, though. They’d just have to put their gifts around Kryten instead.


End file.
